


Dead By The 13th

by SageAesthetic_19



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camp Crystal Lake, Claudette just wants to look at nature and her boyfriend, Frank appears later, Julie learns how to use chainsaw, Michael doesnt kill, Multi, Philip is a good lad, Rin is a dork, Rin is a double amputee, This is gonna be some real weird character connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageAesthetic_19/pseuds/SageAesthetic_19
Summary: College Friends, Julie, Rin, Philip, Michael, and Claudette set off to New Jersey for summer break. It should be filled with drinking, skiing, and whatever else except for, of course, the hulking hockey-masked murderer on their tails. Can they survive? Or will I have to suck it up and kill off some of my favorite characters? Let's find out!Inspired by Friday The 13th 2009 and a really cool drawing my friend made.DISCLAIMER: Is this an incredibly odd bunch of characters to make friends? Yes, but I like them, and I hope you will too.The same thing applies to Mydette (Michael Myers x Claudette Morel)
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Michael Myers, Julie/Frank Morrison, Mydette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dead By The 13th

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. Thanks, and enjoy!

“NO! PLEASE NO--”  
The man’s pleading voice was quickly cut off with an ax to the forehead, silencing the last of the pesky trespassers on the campgrounds. Soon after he had stopped moving, Jason placed a dirty boot on his face and kicked him off with ease. The mountain man looked around at the carnage left in his way and went ahead to his routine with victims.  
Looting them. He started at the first step of his process: looting the people. It wasn’t healthy to walk around in the same clothes day after day without cleaning them, Mama warned him about that.  
Unfortunately, as Jason looked over and lifted up bodies, he found none of them had his same physique at all, meaning none of their clothes would fit him. But he did find that one trespasser, the one he had most recently killed, had a necklace on. The necklace was two oval-shaped shiny tags on a chain, and Jason reached to lift the man and take off the tags before leaving his body to thud against the grass. 

Carefully Jason slipped the chain over his neck and inspected the tags more carefully. Engraved in metal was the name “DAVID KING” and a few numbers at the bottom, but Jason didn’t understand what those meant, not that he really cared.  
After acquiring his new accessory, Jason went on to step two of his looting process: checking bags.  
There was nothing incredibly useful in any of his victim’s bags: just bottles of alcohol, little plastic rectangles, and medicine tablets of some sort. Jason rolled his eyes and stood up, nothing for him to get from this group, especially when they were so obviously not prepared to go out in these woods. Jason took one more look around the massacred sight and walked off back to his camp.  
Even if he got nothing out of it, His domain was safe once more from trespassers.

. . . 

"Fuuuuck, how long have we been on the road?!" Julie's annoyed voice groaned through the car. She and a few friends had been traveling for quite some time, not the greatest way to spend a summer vacation.

Philip simply rolled his eyes looking into the mirror to see everyone. "It's been half an hour since we got off the plane. Can you be a little patient, please?"  
Julie groaned and pulled her phone out to try and pass the time. Almost immediately she swiped up on the screen to her camera and held it out to record around the car. First, her camera stopped on the front, and zoomed slightly onto the driver's seat before she spoke: "Philip, say something for the camera!"  
It took Philip a minute while he was driving but soon spoke. "Eat fast and skate ass," Julie smirked and moved the camera over to the other passengers. 

Namely, the second person the camera fell on was Rin Yamaoka. She was a new transfer student but she quickly became one of Julie's closest friends. Currently, she scrolled through her phone, before the redhead spoke up. "Hey, Rin! Rin! Rin!"  
Rin looked up, lowering her sunglasses. "Yeah?"

Julie continued, focusing the camera on her. “Are you excited?"  
Rin gave an awkward smile and spoke “ Hmmm, I wanna go back to Canada.”  
“Too bad. You're in Jersey now.”  
"Dammit." 

Julie laughed a bit before she pointed her camera to the back of the car and at the last two passengers. Those passengers being Claudette Morel, her roommate, now passed out against her boyfriend, Michael Myers. A tall man who was also passed out, leaning his head against the window.  
Julie looked at Rin and sighed. "Aw, they look so peaceful."  
Rin smiled back in agreement before Julie shouted, "HEY WAKE UP MOTHER-FUCKERS!"  
The yelling caused Philip to flinch, but more importantly, It caused Claudette to wake up with a yelp and Michael to jolt awake, hitting his face against the window and earning himself a nosebleed.  
All in all, Julie and Rin were greatly entertained and burst out laughing at the scene. 

Claudette was not so amused and glared while helping Michael hold his head back. "Julie, that wasn't funny!"  
Julie smirked and retorted. "Sounds like you just need a sense of humor."  
She earned her response in Michael flipping the middle finger at her.

The car lurched forward before remaining still. The redhead looked up for a moment, only to realize they had parked in a gas station lot. “Oh, shit,”  
Philip spoke up while opening his door, “Yeah, the tank was running close to empty. There’s a little store up ahead, so we can stop here for now.” One by one, they filed out of the car and into the convenience store. 

Upon entering, the students were immediately greeted by an older woman's friendly voice, "Ah welcome! Feel free to look around for whatever you need." She seemed to be the only person besides them in the store. Well, there was another man behind the counter watching whatever on a small tv, but he didn't seem too fond of visitors.

Already Rin found herself checking on new pairs of sunglasses while Julie stalked around for kettle chips of any sort, Salt and Vinegar chips would be ideal. Philip found himself at the mercy of an Arizona iced tea shelf, restraining himself from getting five flavors. Michael, after completing the impossible feat of fitting through the door frame, found himself drawn to a little rubix cube in the store window, while Claudette stretched out her legs. “God!” Claudette groaned, “It feels good to be out of the car. I can’t wait to get to the cabin.”  
Julie gave a very frank smirk and looked over at Rin who gave the same smirk. “Oh, I know you can’t wait.”  
Claudette narrowed her eyes confusedly. “What are you implying?”

Julie shrugged her shoulders in a playful manner, “Oh you know, cabin stuff.” She explained before holding up her right pointer finger and making a rather crude gesture with Rin, who held her own fingers out into an “O” shape.

Michael blushed heavily and averted his eyes, while Claudette only left her with a frustrated groan and went her way to find something for her sweet tooth. Michael followed close behind, more than a little flustered by Julie’s comments. Julie only let out a small chuckle before speaking up, “Sorry, sorry.” It was the least she could do, before taking her salt and vinegar snack to the register woman. 

The kindly old woman wrung up the kid's items one by one, and asked “Anything else you all need today?”

Philip answered with a slight turn back to make sure where their ride was. “Fill up on, uh, number 2 please.” He handed her a $20 bill while she made some more conversation, “Where you kids headed this summer break?”

“Just a little up the road actually,” Julie spoke, tilting her head a bit to the side, before Claudette added, “Her uncle has a summer home, he’s letting us stay at.”

Julie nodded before she continued, “Yeah, told us it was by some, uh, some summer camp, It's on the tip of my tongue, sorry. Camp--”

“Crystal Lake.” The old man at the table suddenly broke his silence. His sudden add-in alerted the students to his direction as Julie nodded, “Yeah that place.” She turned to the woman once more with a smirk, “We’ll try not to cause too much trouble for the kids,” they both chuckled before the old man cut in once more, “Oh you won't have nothin to worry bout. Camp’s been closed since the murders.”  
Now that everyone had focused on him as the kids' enjoyment sank, and even Julie’s ever-present smirk faded, she let out a nervous chuckle. The old woman scowled for a moment, “John! Don't you be scarin these poor kids?” Rin cut in with her own shock, “Aha, I'm sorry sir, the- the what?”

He looked up nonchalantly and continued on. “1956, little kid, Jason Vorhees, nearly drowned at Camp Crystal lake while some counselors did the hanky panky.” He let out a raspy deep laugh before he continued, “A year later his mama killed the counselors responsible. Nother year and ten people were murdered on Camp Grounds. Nine of them camp counselors, and Mama herself. Found her de-headed.” John went on, fully facing the kids, and away from the tv.

The group couldn't really move or cut him off. It was an interesting story at best, like a car crash, morbid curiosity got the best of them all. Claudette did speak up when he took a sizable pause, “What happened to Jason?”

John shook his head and let out a gruff hum, “Some say coma, some say drowned and dead, either way, no one saw him after the night his mama died. The camp was closed down after that, but to this day, some hippy young school break brats like you go in those woods, and they don't come back.” He smirked, “Maybe it's ghosts, maybe it’s Jason protecting his woods.” He finished off with a little lung and a “Boo!” causing the students to jump just a little as the old lady huffed and shook her head. “Dammit, John! Don't you kids worry, nothin but a story around here.” She handed off plastic bags filled with goodies. “Now go on. Get yer gas, and have a great summer break!”

“You won't be comin back.” John spoke, “But sure, you all have a great summer break.”

Safe to say, all put off as they started leaving, except for Julie, “Wow.” she shrugged a bit to put him off, “Cool story sir, See ya!”  
Outside, Philip was pumping in the gas while the others got back in their van seats still visibly shaken. “So your uncle’s summer home is by a murder scene?” Philip asked casually with just a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Julie rolled her eyes and threw an arm around Philip’s shoulders, a rather impressive feat. considering how tall he was. “Phil, buddy, come on. He didn't tell me because it's not real.” She was confident.  
Claudette latched onto the conversation from inside the van. “Julie are you sure? I mean, the camp is there, it's not far off that it really happened.” 

Rin tilted her head, “Yeah. Pretty disturbing shit, Jules.”

Julie sighed out as she hopped into the van, “Guys, chill. It's like the lady said, it's just some urban legend that people here like to make up to sell T-shirts. Like Nessie, or Bigfoot, or Mothman.”  
Michael glared over for a moment, focusing on his newly acquired Rubix cube, and Julie immediately understood, “Alright fine, Mothman is real. But besides that, let's just have some fun, agreed?”

Though hesitant, the others nodded in agreement as Philip piled into the car after filling up the tank. Rin however had one last laugh, “Alright fine, but if anyone gets murdered, whoever survives has to make sure they don't make us into a Netflix documentary.”

This was met with plenty of agreement from the others,  
“Oh yeah, fuck no.”  
“Nobody wants that.”

With that, they drove off from the little store and onward to Crystal Lake. Unaware, they would soon become part of an urban legend.


End file.
